Gorgeous !
by Rhea S
Summary: Petite fic écrite dans le cadre du défi Tutti Frutti de la communauté LJ Big ba da boum !  L'équipe se retrouve dans une drôle d'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** **Prompt : **39- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? en réponse au défi Tutti Frutti

* * *

**Gorgious ! **

**

* * *

**

Jack et Ianto revenaient tranquillement d'une promenade digestive et coquine, dans les archives lorsqu'Owen leur tomba dessus.

- Venez-voir, venez voir!  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais vu ça, même toi Jack, même toi...  
- Et pourtant il en connaît des choses... murmura Ianto, encore un peu chamboulé de leur café du pauvre. J'ai besoin d'un café, gémit-il à l'adresse d'un Jack narquois.  
- Viens voir, je te dis, c'est extraordinaire...

Pour qu'Owen trouve quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il fallait que ça le soit !

Il était planté devant les images retransmises de la télévision. Une magnifique jeune femme dans une baignoire pleine de mousse caressait son buste à demi-dénudé avec une savonnette. Programme de cash call classique au demeurant.  
Jack jeta un coup d'œil égrillard à Owen tandis que Ianto en haussant les épaules allait se faire un café.

- Mon pauvre Owen, le célibat ne te vaut rien si tu trouves ça, extraordinaire!  
- Attends, attends... écoute...

Il haussa le son et Jack écouta. Ce fut comme si un miel délicieux, une divine ambroisie lui chatouillait les conduits auditifs. La jeune femme lui parut soudain être une des merveilles de l'univers. Il attrapa un siège et s'assit, près d'Owen, à baver d'admiration de concert. Elle débitait son boniment avec la cadence des bateleurs mais les deux hommes étaient incapables de résister à son charme enchanteur.  
Ianto revint avec le café et vit le capitaine et le médecin qui suivaient des yeux la chorégraphie primaire et hochaient la tête en cadence devant le programme qui continuait de plus belle.

Il laissa échapper son plateau qui se fracassa au sol et s'approcha d'eux. Il entendait la voix, la chanson et s'en trouvait tout émoustillé, tout chamboulé. Il prit le tabouret de Toshiko et s'installa à son tour pour suivre le captivant programme. Il se balança bientôt comme les deux autres au son des lalalala de la déesse qui s'enduisait maintenant de crème. Ils soupirèrent ensemble lorsqu'elle passa sa main devant ses appâts, retombèrent captivés quand elle papillonna de ses yeux mauves.

Amoureux, hypnotisés, ils hurlèrent lorsque l'image de la belle enchanteresse fit place à une pub, puis une autre. Ils se tordirent, se tortillèrent comme sur des chardons ardents, subissant mille morts tandis que toutes les réclames passaient. Ils ne s'apaisèrent que lorsque la magie reprit. La jeune femme était dans un bain moussant et le savon glissait, glissait entre ses formes généreuse, causant une accélération de leur respiration et une production accrue de sueur à leur front.

Les yeux s'exorbitaient, la langue sortait, trois loups de Tex Avery prêts à hurler et taper du pied pour sortir la pression dans laquelle elle les mettait.

La porte blindée sonna, sans qu'ils ne se retournent. La voix de Gwen tonna, sans qu'ils ne l'écoutent. Furieuse, elle éteignit la télévision et vit trois paires d'yeux hagards et furibonds se fixer droit sur elle. Ils montrèrent les crocs.

- Oh, les gars, c'est moi, Gwen... qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? Je vous la rallume la télé si c'est ça.

Elle ralluma et les vit se calmer instantanément. Elle secoua la tête, fronça des sourcils. Leurs comportements n'étaient décidément pas clairs. Elle se mit au travail en les surveillant d'un œil. Elle les vit subir à nouveau une nouvelle coupure pub, pendant laquelle ils se mirent à taper du pied et se rouler à terre. Un instant amusée, elle s'angoissa très vite quand elle les vit réagir à nouveau à la voix criarde de la blonde ingénue.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle appela Toshiko sur le trajet pour le HUB. Elle lui expliqua la situation ; la Japonaise n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Même Jack, même Ianto ? Owen, je comprends qu'il devienne fou en voyant ce genre de programme, ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais Jack et Ianto, je croyais...  
- Ben apparemment, ça doit toucher quelque chose dans leur cerveau si seulement les hommes sont touchés, en dehors de leur préférences... ou  
- Ou de leur goût, je croyais qu'Owen aimait les brunes, dit Gwen en secouant sa crinière.  
- Ou de leur relation, dit Toshiko d'un ton las. Ce sont peut-être les hormones ?  
- Mouais, je ne suis pas très douée pour faire les analyses sanguines...  
- Je vais aller voir sur place, la chaîne de télé n'est pas loin, elle est placée sur le bord de mer, je vais faire un saut voir cette fille de près.  
- Oh pitié dis-lui de quitter l'antenne, je ne supporte plus sa voix de crécelle. C'est intolérable.  
- Ok, à tout de suite.

Le téléphone portable de Gwen sonna. Pendant une nouvelle coupure publicitaire, c'était dingue le nombre de réclames qui passent à 8h 30 du matin en pleine semaine.

- Gwen Cooper, j'écoute...  
- C'est Kate Swanson, de la police judiciaire, je vous appelle parce que je ne sais pas qui appeler d'autre.  
- Que vous arrive t-il, dit Gwen d'une voix compatissante.

Elle se rappelait de la jeune femme qui leur avait rendu service quand Suzie avait enfermé l'équipe dans le HUB. Elle réprima un frisson en se souvenant de sa presque mort.

- Le commissariat est sans dessus dessous à cause de la télé. Je sais, ça parait bizarre dit comme ça, mais je sais ce que je dis. Ecoutez...

Elle mit le haut parleur et Gwen entendit les hurlements de joie d'une foule d'homme heureux de reluquer à souhait.

- Seuls les hommes sont affectés ? demanda Gwen, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Oui et cette femme, oh bon sang, elle me donne mal au crâne.  
- à moi aussi, murmura Gwen en voyant ses camarades se mettre à battre des mains alors que la jeune femme retirait le haut et le balançait autour de sa tête, soutenant sa poitrine généreuse de l'autre main. Elle entendit les encouragements et dans le HUB, et dans le téléphone.  
- Ok, j'ai déjà une personne qui enquête. On s'en occupe, je vous tiens au courant.

Elle raccrocha avant que l'inspecteur ne lui demande plus d'informations qu'elle ne pourrait lui donner. Jack, Owen et Ianto se flanquaient maintenant de grandes claques dans le dos comme des potes au club de strip-tease. Elle appela Rhys affolée, et si lui aussi avait succombé à cette fièvre ? Il ne décrocha pas le téléphone, ce fut Ruth qui répondit d'une toute petite voix. Gwen entendit de grosses voix derrière elle qui braillaient de joie libidineuse "à poil, à poil !"

- Ruth, tout va bien ? demanda Gwen anxieuse.

La secrétaire de son mari explosa en larmes, hoquetant que tous les camionneurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle de repos et ne voulait pas en bouger. Rhys avait voulu les faire avancer, mais il n'était pas revenu et elle avait peur en entendant les cris de fous qui résonnaient dans le hangar.

- Ok, on s'en occupe, dit Gwen, en raccrochant.

Elle attrapa son ongle et le mordit, l'inquiétude la rongeait, il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs. Les trois hommes avaient le teint rouge, en sueur, l'air complètement affolés par la beauté qui continuait son massage mammaire. A croire quelle avait besoin d'une mammographie, tant elle y mettait de l'application. Ils respiraient avec peine. Ianto avait retiré sa cravate qu'il faisait tourner autour de sa tête. Jack avait déposé son manteau par terre et commençait à arracher sa chemise. Owen se promenait déjà en caleçon devant la petite télévision.  
Gwen tenta à nouveau d'attirer leur attention mais rien n'y fit, pas même ses commentaires de plus en plus acerbes.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone sonna.

- Oui ?  
- C'est Toshiko, je suis entrée dans l'immeuble de la chaîne, c'est un capharnaüm, c'est impressionnant. Je suis à coté des studios et il y a une foule d'hommes en tenue d'Adam.  
- Ici aussi, ça commence à devenir brûlant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Oui, je vois... je ne sais pas quoi faire... ils ne réagissent à rien...  
- Je vais tenter quelque chose.

Gwen commençait à avoir la tête en charpie et cette agaçante musique lui portait sur les nerfs. Elle brancha la pompe d'évacuation des eaux, prévue pour les crues et l'activa sur le mode jet. L'appareil se mit en route, elle prit le jet d'eau en main et appela ses camarades.

- Hé! Owen, Jack, Ianto, ouhou...

Gwen regarda Jack qui lui renvoya un regard furieux. Elle sourit narquoisement, avant de saisir fermement sa lance et l'ouvrit au maximum. Les trois hommes furent projetés comme fétu de paille par la puissance du jet. Jack tenta curieusement de protéger la télévision, qui vola en éclat contre le mur.

Trempés, secoués, Jack, Owen et Ianto tombèrent sur le sol, les uns sur les autres. Ils se séparèrent lorsque Gwen releva sa lance d'un geste sec. Ils se lorgnèrent du coin de l'œil avant de se relever. Jack se redressa fièrement, mains sur les hanches, Ianto se saisit de la couverture et s'en enveloppa avant de lancer un coussin à Owen qui s'en couvrit l'air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Gwen, cria le médecin, et pourquoi on est à poil ?

Ianto récupéra sa cravate et sa veste qu'il serra contre lui d'un air soucieux. Jack dévisagea la jeune femme d'un air gouailleur.

- Alors Agent Cooper, tu n'as pas supporté que je me fasse un sandwich à la Galloise ? Tu es intervenue pour protéger la vertu de ce pauvre Owen ? Sais-tu au moins que celle-ci n'a que peu d'usage ?  
- Non, Jack, tu ne t'envoyais pas en l'air avec nos chers collègues. Je suis désolée de couper court à l'un de tes fantasmes favoris mais vous étiez en train de vous exciter comme des fou sur un programme télé, un call cash.  
- Non, dirent-ils en chœur.  
- Si et évidemment, vous n'en avez aucun souvenir, dit-elle avec regret, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard honteux. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour cela qu'il y a la vidéo.  
- Ouais, heureusement que Jack est un maniaque de la surveillance, fit Owen en se rhabillant, c'est un pote à Big Brother.

Gwen renifla et prépara la vidéo après avoir coupé le son.  
Jack s'en plaignit mais Gwen lui rétorqua qu'elle ne supportait pas la voix de la jeune femme.

- Insupportable, je te le jure.  
- Attends Gwen, dit Ianto, nous sommes devenus bizarre après l'avoir entendu ou vu ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard, il la pressa de répondre. Elle haussa les épaules.

- je ne sais pas, je suis arrivée alors que vous étiez déjà envoûtés.  
- Toi, tu as une idée, fit Jack en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui affronta son regard égrillard.  
- Ulysse.  
- Ulysse, et puis quoi encore ? dit Owen en se tournant vers lui à son tour, il vient faire quoi dans cette histoire ?  
- Ulysse, après avoir rencontré Circé, récita le jeune homme, les yeux mi-clos, a repris son long voyage pour retourner auprès de Pénélope et Télémaque. Il passa au large des île des sirènes, réputées dangereuses et fatales pour tous les marins qui croisaient son chemin. Ulysse voulut écouter le chant des sirènes. Il demanda à ses marins de se boucher les oreilles avec de la cire et de l'attacher au mat du navire afin d'écouter le chant merveilleux des sirènes. C'est le seul homme réputé à avoir survécu aux chants des sirènes sans y céder.  
- Elles n'étaient pas connu pour être laides, les sirènes d'Ulysse ? demanda Owen, celle-ci paraît drôlement canon. Moi, j'aimerais bien entendre sa voix, aussi pénible qu'elle puisse être.

Il lança la vidéo en disant cela. Ianto se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Jack et Owen succombèrent illico au charme de la créature.

- Gwen, coupe le son, hurla le jeune homme, alors que la voix menaçait de pénétrer son cerveau en une ultime séduction.

Gwen s'exécuta sous le regard soudain fou d'Owen et Jack qui se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme. Ianto attrapa Jack alors qu'il sautait sur Gwen et le balança dans le déversoir du château d'eau. Le capitaine sombra rapidement dans l'eau et réapparut tout aussi vite, crachotant et toussant.

Owen s'était jeté sur Gwen et l'étranglait consciencieusement. Ianto attrapa le médecin et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à leur chef. Gwen souffla bruyamment en reprenant sa respiration tandis que Jack récupérait son médecin qui sombrait dans l'eau miroitante. Il le ramena et Ianto les aida à remonter sur la terre ferme.

- Ianto a raison, c'est une sirène, constata Jack, Comment vas-tu Gwen, dit-il en l'aidant à s'assoir dans le canapé.  
- Oui, ça va, mais je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de me faire étrangler par mon meilleur pote.  
- Ben voyons, fit Owen en matière d'excuse, t'aime bien quand on te serre de près, pourtant.

Il s'approcha, elle recula.

- Excuse-moi, Gwen, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.  
- Je vais bien mais laisse-moi un peu de temps.  
- En fait, je ne sais pas si nous en avons tant que cela, dit Jack en regardant la vidéo. C'est un cash call, mais cela doit être très regardé. Ianto, vérifie l'audience.  
- A cette heure-là, dit Owen, j'en doute.  
- Détrompe-toi, c'est une chaîne locale, mais ce programme attire des milliers de téléspectateur chaque matin, dit Ianto, la nature humaine...

Jack lui décocha un regard acéré.

- 15 000 téléspectateurs au bas mot.  
- Si c'est la voix qui les attire et l'eau qui leur remet la tête à l'endroit, demanda Gwen, comment fait-on pour ces milliers de personnes ? Ça ne va pas être simple de les arroser.  
- Je pense que ce n'est pas l'eau qui agit, répondit Jack les yeux dans le vague, c'est le fait d'être remis soudain dans la réalité. A mon avis, il faut couper le signal et le replacer par un truc pour les renvoyer dans la réalité. Et il faut le trouver vite.  
- Il faut que nous étudiions les fréquences, dit Owen, cela doit être ainsi que la sirène attire les hommes.  
- Ok, ce boulot, c'est pour Toshiko, dit Jack, mais où est elle ?  
- Je l'ai envoyée sur place pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe, dit Gwen, il faut qu'on y aille, ça peut être dangereux.  
- ça une multitude d'homme à poil en pleine séance masturbatoire avec une créature venue dont on en sait où, ouais, ça peut être dangereux, dit Owen, moqueur. Mais tu as raison, allons-y, enfin, une fois que j'aurais mis la main sur des fringues sèches.  
- Ianto, cria Jack, les mains posées sur les hanches, vêtements !

- Derrière toi, Jack, fit la voix du jeune homme.

Jack se retourna et découvrit les habits demandés pliés sur le canapé, avec ceux d'Owen.

- Et tu es où ?  
- Dans l'armurerie, je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider avec cette créature.  
- N° 15A32F, dit Jack en lançant le tas à Owen et s'habillant rapidement.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gwen en voyant le Gallois revenir avec un petit appareil qui ressemble à un prototype plein de fils.  
- C'est un bouclier sonique que j'ai récupéré dans le temps. Voyons si ça marche encore, dit Jack en activant l'appareil.

Le son mugit si fort que Gwen crut que ses dents allaient exploser. Ianto se boucha les oreilles et Owen tomba à terre, sonné. Jack arrêta le bouclier.

- ok, on peut dire que ça marche. Gwen, tu me réveilles Owen. J'appelle Toshiko pour la mettre au courant. Merci Ianto, dit-il alors que le jeune homme l'aidait à enfiler son manteau.

Il fit claquer les plis d'un air satisfait en composant le numéro de Tosh. Il lui expliqua en quelques mot ce qu'il avait compris de la situation.

- On a une piste et une solution. On arrive. Nous allons monter une opération en rut majeur !

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** **Prompt : **39- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? en réponse au défi Tutti Frutti

désolé pour l'attente, j'étais occupé sur Renouveau, jolie prise de tête.

* * *

**Gorgeous !**

* * *

Jack avait raccroché. Il avait trouvé un plan, heureusement car le spectacle auquel Toshiko assistait était assez déroutant, perturbant. Le chant de la sirène lui vrillait les nerfs mais le spectacle lui piquait les yeux.

Elle s'était cachée dans un couloir déserté. Les employés masculins de la chaîne s'étaient rassemblés en face des écrans de télévision disséminés dans tout l'immeuble. Ils avaient retirés tous leurs vêtements et s'occupaient d'eux-mêmes avec assiduité. Toshiko avait repéré où se trouvait le studio d'enregistrement de l'émission. C'était une pièce au bout de ce couloir, évidemment entourée de fans nus, surexcité et rouges.

Elle consulta sa montre. Cinq minutes avant l'intervention de ses amis. Cela devait être suffisant pour faire évacuer l'immeuble de la chaîne. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et attrapa le briquet que lui avait offert Mary. Il ne le quittait jamais, il allait enfin pouvoir être utilisé. Elle arracha une feuille d'un de ses carnets. Puis elle sortit de son abri, un petit placard à balai, qui avait dû connaître pas mal d'histoires d'amour officieuses, vu l'agencement des rouleaux de papier toilette. Nul ne prêta attention à elle, de toute manière tous n'avaient que yeux et oreilles pour la sirène. Le personnel féminin était en salle de réunion et parlait de se mettre en grève afin d'apprendre à ces mâles en rut de les respecter sur le lieu de travail.

Toshiko sourit puis attrapa une chaise et grimpa jusqu'à atteindre les sprinklers au plafond. Elle enflamma le papier et le tint à bout de bras jusqu'à ce que la fumée déclenche la procédure anti-incendie. L'eau jaillit et l'aspergea. Les alertes hurlèrent. Elle descendit et se couvrit la tête de son sac à main pour se protéger.

Elle fut bousculée par un groupe d'hommes in naturalibus, calmés par la gifle de l'eau et fort étonnés de se retrouver nus à côté de son collègue ou son supérieur.

" Par ici, sortez, sortez ! " cria Toshiko en leur indiquant les sorties de secours.

Le petit bâtiment se vida à une vitesse surprenante tandis que le chant lancinant de la sirène reprenait de plus belle. Il y avait quelque chose de déchirant dans ce chant, comme appelant à la protéger. Quelques hommes firent demi-tour. Elle les laissa passer, ils avaient l'air de parfaits zombis. Le son devint franchement horripilant, menaçant.

- pff, tout ça pour rien, lâcha-t-elle alors que l'équipe arrivait enfin.

Elle soupira soulagée par leur arrivée, portant tous des casques i-tech. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire qui s'effaça en reconnaissant l'objet que tenait Jack. Cela lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs. Le capitaine vit son trouble et la réconforta.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour lutter à arme égale avec une sirène. Au moins au niveau du son. Je pense que je suis tout de même plus beau que cette ondine, non ?

Gwen s'esclaffa, Owen se détourna, un large sourire aux lèvres. Seul Ianto planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit très sérieusement à travers le circuit intégré au casque.

- Vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie !

- Oui, mais quand même ? Il y a des points communs tout de même !

- Pas le moindre. De plus, j'ai vu plus beau que toi, continua le jeune homme, imperturbable extérieurement, seule une lueur mutine dans le regard indiquait qu'il s'amusait prodigieusement.

- N'importe quoi ! fit le Capitaine, allons affronter la sirène et nous réglerons cela plus tard.

Il lança l'appareil à Toshiko, arguant qu'ils pouvaient encore trouver sous le joug de la bestiole.

Gwen donna à l'informaticienne un casque identique à ceux qu'ils portaient tous.

- Ce sont les communicateurs pour jouer à Counter-Strike ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Jack se tourna vers elle avec un sourire interrogateur, elle rougit et il se tourna vers Owen pour avoir une réponse.

- Ben quoi, il fallait bien les tester, répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire, le son est génial !

- Evidemment ! Ianto à la régie, les autres avec moi !

Un petit comité d'accueil les attendait, la menace que Toshiko avait sentie dans le chant était réelle.

Toshiko actionna le bouclier sonique et les hommes valdinguèrent sous l'impact du son. Owen vérifia leurs constantes et fit signe que tout allait bien. Jack leur indiqua les portes.

Owen et Gwen se postèrent de chaque côté et Jack poussa les battants à la volée et entra, ses équipier à sa suite.

Malgré la pluie qui tombait maintenant du plafond, il y avait du public dans cette pièce. Les hommes présents paraissaient totalement décérébrés et l'eau n'avait plus aucun effet sur eux.

La créature dans son bain vit l'équipe et son capitaine et leur octroya un charmant sourire tout en continuant ses vocalises.

- Hé ! Gorgeous ! Besoin d'un Capitaine pour te sortir de l'eau ? dit-il gouailleur, les mains sur les hanches, son équipe tenant en joue les zombis.

Il tira de l'intérieur de sa poche un appareil que Ianto avait tendrement baptisé le Gizmo afin de couper les caméras qui continuaient d'enregistrer. Plus personne ne pouvait voir ce qui allait se passer. Les zombis approchèrent de Jack lentement. Il fit signe à Toshiko d'agir.

Elle actionna le bouclier sonique d'une brève pression et les envoya au tapis. La divine enchanteresse cracha et commença à révéler son véritable visage, un mélange de serpent et d'humain. Toshiko grinça des dents et appuya à nouveau sur l'appareil. La sirène se raidit dans son bain, saisie de spasmes qui firent jaillir sa queue de serpent de l'eau bleue du bain où elle trempait.

Elle paraissait furieuse, sifflante. Une nouvelle pression et elle roula assommée, sur le sol aspergé d'eau.

- Plutôt efficace, lui dit Jack en regardant la bête qui gisait dans le bain. Au boulot, les enfants !

Les hommes qu'elle avait subjugués et qui avaient voulut la défendre, reprenait conscience, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Owen et Tosh leur apportèrent des couvertures et commencèrent à les réconforter tandis que Jack et Gwen allaient expliquer la situation aux membres féminins du staff, passablement choqués par le comportement de leurs collègues.

Ianto dans la régie s'empressa de passer des publicités. Il vérifia ce qui avait été filmé et diffusé dans Cardiff. Il passa rapidement sur les images de la sirène pour visionner plus attentivement les scènes finales. A part Jack, aucun membre de l'équipe n'apparaissait à l'écran. Puis le gizmo avait fait son travail juste avant que la sirène ne soit touchée par le bouclier sonique. Rien ne montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une créature mythique dans un bain curaçao.

Rassuré sur ce point, il laissa les pubs tourner et rejoignit l'équipe qui réconfortait et expliquait la situation. Il fit un discret OK à Jack pour le tenir informé de sa mission.

Jack acquiesça avec un clin d'œil presque invisible tout en continuant à pérorer sur l'arrestation réussie d'une dangereuse repris de justice dont le Dr Harper s'occupait.

A force de sourires séduisants, il réussit à mettre dehors les employées en les assurant qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il récolta quelques cartes et des numéros griffonnés à la hâte. Ianto fronça des sourcils, sans relever, à son habitude. Cela se traiterait en privé, comme toujours.

- Alors de quoi cela s'agit-il ? demanda le Capitaine en revenant auprès de son équipe.

- C'est une femme-poisson, aucun doute là-dessus, dit Owen, en commençant à emballer le corps dans les bâches apportées par le Gallois. Elle avait le haut du corps, indubitablement féminin mais le bas... c'est un vrai serpent.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment et pourquoi elle a atterri ici ? dit Tosh.

- On n'est pas loin de la mer, dit Ianto, elle a très bien pu venir ici et prendre la place de la jeune femme qui officie ici habituellement.

- Et d'où viendrait-elle ? De la faille ? fit Owen, on ramasse vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Non, il n'y a pas eu d'activation depuis deux jours, dit Toshiko en vérifiant son PDA.

- Elle a très bien pu arriver, il y a longtemps. Après un moment en mer, elle aura eu besoin d'un bon bain chaud, fit Jack en souriant, enfin, j'imagine qu'elle ne nous dira rien pour l'instant.

- Et en attendant Jack, fit Ianto, d'une voix sourde, on fait quoi de ça ?

- De quoi ? demanda le Capitaine en s'approchant de son amant qui lui montrait gravement le contenu de la baignoire.

- Ah merde, fit Jack, qui pourtant utilisait habituellement un langage bien plus châtié.

- Oui, on en fait quoi ?

- Quelqu'un veut adopter un petit sireneau ? demanda Jack à la cantonade.

- Quoi ? firent en chœur Owen et Tosh.

Ils s'approchèrent de la baignoire, alors transformée en nurserie.

- Si elle était ici, c'est qu'elle voulait pondre, dit Owen après un petit moment de stupeur. Et cet endroit a été le seul qu'elle a trouvé ? C'est un peu glauque.

- Monsieur, monsieur ? fit une voix enrouée, un homme entre deux âges entra dans le studio d'enregistrement. On m'a dit que vous avez arrêté Sassy ? Mais c'est quoi que cette histoire, je vous prie ?

Il se posta face à Jack, tout petit sous le regard de fer du Capitaine.

- En quoi cela vous regarde ?

- ça me regarde, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai faite embaucher. Hier soir.

- C'est vous qui lui avait trouvé ce boulot ? demanda Gwen interloquée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit le petit bonhomme qui commençait à se sentir sur le grill. Ça paye bien, elle est au chaud et elle n'a pas de trucs trop dégueulasses à faire.

- Enfin quand même, fit Gwen.

- Sassy, elle avait besoin d'un boulot tranquille et bien payé. Faut croire qu'elle sait y faire, vu l'audience qu'on a fait. Faut que je lui fasse signer un contrat avant qu'on ne me la pique. Elle est extra pour coller les gars à l'écran.

- Désolé mais Sassy vient avec nous, déclara Jack d'un ton sans réplique, Et vous allez être arrêté pour travail illégal et utilisation de main d'œuvre non déclarée.

L'homme blêmit et battit retraite tandis que l'équipe se regroupait derrière Jack.

- Gwen !

L'ancienne policière s'élança et rattrapa le petit homme.

- Ok, tu t'en charges et tu le remets aux autorités qui devraient être ici dans quelques minutes. Des hommes à poil en ville, ils doivent être sur les dents.

- Oui, dit elle, j'ai cinq messages d'Andy, dit-elle en décrochant son téléphone et commençant une conversation avec un policier plutôt perturbé par cette foule nue.

- tu vas vraiment le faire inculper ? demanda Owen.

- Ouais, je ne supporte pas qu'on profite du malheur d'autrui. Se faire du fric sur le dos des autres, c'est ni plus ni moins de l'esclavage moderne, même si c'est un monstre mythique.

Ianto le regarda avec fierté. Jack avait des principes moraux parfois un peu particuliers, mais il se sentait extraordinairement en accord avec celui-ci.

- Un truc me gène, il faut que je sache, dit soudain Gwen alors qu'ils montaient dans le SUV.

- Quoi ? demanda Owen en s'accrochant à la portière, bousculé par la conduite sportive de Jack.

- Comment les hommes qui se trouvaient devant leurs écrans ont-ils réagi en se découvrant dans cet état ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas ? Comme nous ? répondit le médecin en riant.

A l'avant, Ianto étouffa un rire, Jack haussa un sourcil, mais le regard qu'il lui lança valait tous les mots.

- J'appelle Rhys, je sais qu'il regardait ça avec les chauffeurs. Oui, mon chéri, dis, ça va mieux ? Oui Ruth m'a dit pour la ... manif... oh d'accord. Je t'aime oui, à tout à l'heure.

- Manif ? demanda Jack avec un sourire malin. On ne m'a jamais encore appelé Manif, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Ianto.

Le jeune homme réprima son fou rire, ce diable d'homme savait qu'il était apparu sur tous les écrans de Cardiff. Cela avait dû passablement choqué l'auditoire.

- Manif ! reprit Gwen, et pourtant...

- Tu ne trouveras personne pour raconter cette histoire, dit Owen, ils ne veulent pas se couvrir de ridicule. Ça sera bien la première fois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de retconner quelqu'un.

- ça change !

- C'est agréable, dit Tosh mais dis moi, on fait comment avec les sirénaux ? On ne peut pas les relâcher dans la nature. Et de plus nous ne savons pas si elle vient de la faille ou non.

- Unit se chargera de leur conservation. Ce n'est pas à nous de s'occuper de ça.

- Espérons qu'ils ne leur feront pas de mal, dit Toshiko dont les souvenirs d'Unit n'étaient pas particulièrement agréables. Ils n'ont pas demandé à naître ni encore être considéré comme des menaces.

- Je sais Tosh, je leur demanderai d'en prendre le plus grand soin, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Merci Jack.

- Le plaisir est pour moi.

- Comme toujours, murmura Owen, avant de s'attirer un regard mi-amusé, mi-sévère de Jack. Quoi ! je ne fais que dire la vérité !

Le coup de volant que donna Jack pour entrer dans le garage de Torchwood acheva de lui couper la chique au grand soulagement de Ianto qui n'avait nul besoin des sarcasmes d'Owen.

Ils déchargèrent leurs captifs toujours assommés. La vie continuait.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen fit le décompte des sirénaux.

- 24, impressionnant, dit-il, les doigts le démangeant d'analyser l'ADN de ces petites bestioles. Imaginez ce qu'on pourrait découvrir.

- Et la mère ? demanda Jack, penché sur la rembarre.

- Toujours endormie et prête pour le départ. Qui va venir les chercher ?

- Brody comme d'habitude, fit Jack, le regard dans le vague, je l'aime bien celui-ci. Il est très urbain.

- Ouhlà, dit Toshiko, je sens qu'on va encore assister à un grand spectacle.

- Pourquoi, demanda Gwen interrogatrice, alors que Jack rejoignait son bureau en souriant à pleines dents sous le regard sombre de Ianto qui alla s'occuper dans la cuisine.

- tu n'y as pas encore assisté, reprit l'informaticienne, mais le caporal Brody est chargé de liaison entre Unit et Torchwood. C'est lui qui s'occupe du transport des créatures trop importantes ou trop dangereuses pour rester ici. Donc, il vient quand Jack l'appelle.

- Et pourquoi tu dis que c'est un sacré spectacle ? demanda Gwen.

- surveille Ianto et tu verras bien, lâcha Owen.

- Il est jaloux ?

- Ce n'est pas rien de le dire, glissa Toshiko dans un soupir, le plus drôle c'est qu'il croit qu'on ne voit rien.

- Mais pourquoi est-il jaloux, lança Gwen avec candeur.

Toshiko la regarda avec embarras. Gwen était-elle au courant ou non de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes ? Elle la regarda piteusement. Puis Gwen mit fin au supplice en clignant de l'oeil.

- Je vais les surveiller !

Deux heures plus tard, débarquait Brody et Gwen comprit la jalousie de Ianto. Elle éprouva le même agacement. L'homme était magnifique, une véritable gravure de mode sous son calot rouge vif. Il portait à la main un paquet dont Jack s'empara avec un grand sourire, sans expliquer à ses amis de quoi il s'agissait.

Il lui fit faire le grand tour de la base, sous l'œil noir de Ianto qui grinçait des dents. Il offrit du café au caporal et au capitaine mais Jack et Brody refusèrent. Ils savaient à quoi s'attendre de toute évidence. Contrarier le Gallois pouvait avoir de graves effets sur la qualité intrinsèque de son café.

Il était éminemment jaloux de l'attention que Jack accordait à cet homme plus beau et plus intéressant que lui. Jack semblait parfaitement au courant des sentiments de Ianto et en rajoutait dans la roucoulade. Ce n'était que "cher Brody", "après vous", " et si vous veniez par ici". Tosh entendit distinctement grincer ses dents, si fort qu'elle eut l'oreille douloureuse.

Ianto ne décolérait pas en voyant la gravure de mode marcher sous ses voûtes et sur ses plate-bandes. Jack lui faisait visiblement du gringe et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il s'assombrissait à vue d'œil à tel point que Jack abandonna Brody aux mains de Gwen et lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

- Ianto ! maintenant, ordonna-t-il alors que Ianto s'accrochait à sa kitchenette comme pour ne pas exploser.

Il y entra finalement d'un air peu amène.

Toshiko et Owen échangèrent un regard désolé pour leur ami qui allait se prendre une soufflante digne de l'ouragan Harkness. Mais rien ne filtrait, pas le moindre bruit. Gwen s'approcha avec Brody.

- que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Jack a demandé à Ianto de venir mais on n'entend rien. Et ils sont dans un angle où on ne voit rien.

Brody réprima un petit rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- C'est simple, votre Capitaine m'a demandé d'être proche de lui, entreprenant et caressant. Ce sont ses propres mots. Il est très bel homme, mais... il décocha un regard brûlant à Toshiko qui rougit. Bref, je me suis prêté au jeu mais j'ai bien vu que cette comédie n'avait pour but que d'énerver votre ami.

- Je vois, fit Owen, encore un petit jeu de Jack aux dépens du Coffee boy.

- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi là-dedans, demanda Gwen, inquiète.

- Tu entends bien, ils font un concours de silence, répondit Owen, pince sans rire.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Owen très sérieusement, on les entendrait si...

Les vitres commencèrent à trembler, lui coupant la parole. Et ils reconnurent la voix coléreuse de Ianto et celle plus posée de Jack qui tentait de l'apaiser. Apparemment le jeune homme vidait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, victime d'une colère phénoménale.

- Et voila la grande scène de l'acte II, dit Owen en riant.

- Et cela se termine comment habituellement ? demanda Bowen, un peu anxieux.

Owen le regarda interloqué avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Disons que nous n'allons pas avoir le patron sur le dos pendant 20 bonnes minutes.

- 30 fit Toshiko doctement.

- On parie, demanda Gwen, un livre pour 20 minutes.

- ça fait un peu amours tarifiés, dit Owen, mais j'accepte.

- Vous avez un drôle de respect de la hiérarchie, dit Bowen, étonné. A Unit nous respectons autrement nos supérieurs.

- Mais à Unit, vous êtes très porté sur l'uniforme, dit Owen malicieusement.

- Pas autant que votre capitaine. Le Dr Jones m'a demandé de lui apporter un jeu complet d'uniforme, taille 4. J'imagine qu'il a dû lui offrir.

Gwen le regarda bouche bée, sans oser comprendre. Il haussa les épaules avec un large sourire. Toshiko échangea un regard avec Owen et éclata de rire.

- Avec ça je parie pour une heure au moins, dit Owen en hoquetant de rire.

- Au bas mot, fit Toshiko qui se tenait les côtes, je suis sûre que nous pouvons prendre notre après-midi.

- Certain, dit Owen en lui tendant le bras. On va s'en jeter un ? Vous venez tous les deux ?

- Je ne comprends pas dit Gwen, en leur emboîtant le pas, pourquoi riez-vous ? Allez soyez sympa, expliquez moi...

Leurs voix s'éloignèrent tandis qu'ils prenaient le large. On entendit encore le rire rauque d'Owen, puis le fou rire de Gwen lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait dans le bureau du chef.

Ianto ouvrit la porte et vit que le HUB était vide.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis. Capitaine, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne supportaient pas d'entendre nos disputes. C'est le moyen infaillible de les faire partir !

- Enfin, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser, fit Jack du fond du bureau. J'ignorais que tu jouais si bien la comédie. Je devrais me méfier de toi.

Ianto éclata d'un rire franc qui ravit le Capitaine.

- je n'ai plus rien à te cacher depuis longtemps, ajouta le jeune homme.

Jack lui lança un calot rouge.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais une tête à chapeau, lui dit-il alors qu'Ianto l'attrapait et le posait sur son crâne avec un angle coquin.

- On va le savoir tout de suite ! fit le jeune homme en riant, prêt pour un nouveau jeu de rôle ?

- Officier Jones, je suis tout à vous !

**Fin**


End file.
